


Histoires courtes : Avengers

by HaruCarnage



Series: Compilation de petits textes [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Self Prompt
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Petits textes sans prétention sur le fandom.





	Histoires courtes : Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
> Notes : J'ai vu que quelques films du MCU donc ma connaissance de l'univers est un peu vague. mais ce ship m'obsédait après avoir vu Civil War.

Steve notait dans son carnet quelques mots suivis de quelques chiffres. Ce n'était pas un journal intime. Plus un pense-bête. Il était toujours un Avengers. Mais il n'était plus dans l'équipe régulière. Les couleurs de la liberté étaient parfois teintées de gris. Il avait appris malgré lui cette vérité. Rien n'était tout blanc ou tout noir. Il rangea l'objet précieusement dans un tiroir de la maison qu'il occupait avec les autres gens qui l'avait suivi dans sa folie. Il rit un peu avant de rassembler ses affaires. Sans son bouclier fétiche, il se sentait un peu démuni. Il n'irait pas à nouveau jusqu'à déchirer les Avengers en morceaux. Déjà, son côté indépendant pouvait déranger, donc, il ne ferait rien de plus pour provoquer Tony. Il ne perdrait plus aussi facilement ses amis. Qu'importe si les avis divergent ou qu'il faut s'éloigner. Il n'en avait cure de tout ça.  
Le combat ne serait jamais fini, car il y avait toujours des personnes ou des créatures qui en voudrait aux humains. Ce ne serait pas demain, ni dans les prochaines années qu'il cesserait de sentir les effluves du sang, de la mort et des explosions. Il était le Capitaine América, un symbole, mais surtout un protecteur des hommes, qu'importe leur nationalité, couleur ou religion. Heureusement, il y avait son vieil ami, Bucky. Il frappa doucement dans son dos quand il s'approcha. Il était prêt à tout affronter pour lui. Même les pires mascarets ne pourrait l'éloigner de cet homme avec qui il partageait tant de souvenirs. Le voir chaque jour lui mettait du baume au cœur. Et le voir autant accepté par les autres le faisait sourire. Malgré son caractère bourru, Bucky était un bon gars.


End file.
